


Kiss Me at Midnight

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: Cook & Archie both attend the same New Year's Event...*Told from Cook's POV*
Relationships: David Archuleta/David Cook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Kiss Me at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Written sometime in 2009... I remember camping in the fall and listening to 'Nsync's Kiss Me At Midnight when I wrote it...lol
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not know or own the characters or persons mentioned in this fic. It's fiction.

I sighed as I entered into yet another stuffy celebrity filled function for 19 Recordings. I looked around to see if there were anyone around whom I could chat with so that the New Year’s Eve party wouldn’t be such a waste. That’s when I spotted familiar head of dark hair near the buffet table. I knew it was him, I would know him anywhere. That’s when I started feeling the butterflies begin to flutter in my stomach. It had been three months since I had last seen Archie. I knew I should go talk to him, but I wasn’t sure what to say. I hadn’t been the best friend ever, that was for sure. Archie probably hated me.

When the idol tour ended, I’d promised him that we would keep in touch, but I didn’t. I found it much easier for me to put my feelings for the younger man aside if I had no contact. I knew that was selfish of me, but at the same time I knew it was probably for the best, because I just knew that my love was unrequited.

I turned towards the bar, looking for a way to avoid him. I figured the bar was the last place I’d ever see him near. I hopped up onto a stool and waited for the bar tender to head my way. Once he had, I ordered a drink and waited. Just as he’d handed it to me, I felt a hand on my shoulder and a familiar voice.

“Cook?”

My shoulder’s tensed and I wanted to run away.

“Cook? Is that you?”

Breathing deeply, I turned around, plastering a smile to my face. “Archie!”

The younger man wasn’t smiling. In fact he looked quite irritated. “You changed your number.”

My hear sank at the look in his eyes. He looked genuinely hurt and for the millionth time since I’d made the decision not to contact him, I felt guilty. “Um…about that.” I got up, forgetting about my drink. “Lets go talk somewhere quiet.”

Archie nodded his head and followed me out of the crowded banquet room. I led him into the small conference room next door. I leaned against the table and looked at him, wondering if he would speak first of if I should. I didn’t have to wait long for the answer.

“Why did you tell me that we would keep in touch if you planned on never speaking to me again?”

I couldn’t answer him honestly. I knew that the real reason would only cause more problems.

“Honestly,” Archie said, giving me a pointed look. He must have saw the uncertainty in my eyes. “Ya know, if you were just being my friend for the sake of making yourself look good, then you shouldn’t have bothered.”

I know the look on my face must have been priceless because I felt my mouth drop opened and I knew I was staring. “What? Archie is that what you think?” I asked. Surely he had to know that my friendship had been real. He just had to. But then again, maybe not. If I were in his shoes I would probably think that same thing. I cursed myself for being such an idiot.

“Well what should I think, Cook. You changed your phone number four days after the tour ended, and I haven’t heard a thing out of you.”

“Archie,” I began. “I wanted to be your friend. That wasn’t an act. I really do like you.”

“Then this makes no sense.”

“I’m sorry?” I tried, hopping those two words would be magical and make everything better. But it wasn’t that easy.

Archie narrowed his eyes. “You’re sorry? Why can’t you just tell me the truth?”

I groaned inwardly and gave him a pitiful look. “Because I’m afraid that the truth will make you hate me…I mean if you don’t already.”

“Cook, I could never hate you.” His voice was soft and I felt my heart melt.

I needed to tell him the truth. I knew that. I could hear the noise next door grow louder as we neared the new year. My mouth was dry. I couldn’t force myself to speak. I could only look at Archie with that same pained expression that he had been giving me.

“Come on, Cook. Please?” Archie begged. “Please tell me what happened. Tell me why you don’t want to see me or talk to me anymore.”

“Fine.” Finally I was able to make myself talk. I figured I did owe him that much. Even if it made him run away and never want to hear my name again. “Archie, I love you.”

He blinked his eyes and looked at me with question, but he wasn’t reacting the way I had expected him to. “I know. I love you too, Cook.”

I shook my head. It was obvious; the innocence in his words. “No, Archie. I don’t just love you as my friend. Nor as my brother. I’m _in_ love with you.”

Archie’s eyes showed the shock that he was feeling at that moment. “Oh.”

I heard the countdown beginning and knew that the ball was about to be dropped. What a way to start the new year. “Yeah, Archie. I wanted to tell you, but I knew that you would never feel the same. So I am sorry for cutting you off like that, and I completely understand if you never want o see me again.”

Archie was silent. He was still staring at me and I wasn’t sure what to think. The next five seconds, though, seemed to happen in slow motion as the crowd next door shouted. “Five.”

Archie stepped forward, catching my eyes with his.

“Four.”

Archie’s soft, warm hand was suddenly on the back of my neck.

“Three.”

Then he was pulling me closer.

“Two.”

“I love you too, Cook.”

“One.”

His lips were soft as they crashed against mine. They tasted sweet like chocolate. Then he was kissing me into an oblivion. Oh my God. He was kissing me. My brain finally made my own mouth respond and kiss him back. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close as our lips and tongues got to know each other better.

Archie was the first to break away, breathing heavily. “Happy New Year,” he whispered.

I smiled, feeling my whole world fall into place. Yes. What a perfect way to start the new year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos appreciated.


End file.
